And Suddenly the Walls Come Crumbling Down
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Unable to cope with not being noticed any longer Canada finally makes himself heard. FACE family


"Britain?" France said uncertainly leaning towards the nation to his right "What is it?" the other nation asked, trying to pay attention as Germany tried to establish order amongst all of the arguing "Look at Canada" France replied, motioning to the youngest of the FACE family. Britain looked over to where Canada was down the other end of the table, noticing that the usually timid nation's lip twitching as he clutched Kumajiro. "He looks…" Britain began to say, before he was interrupted "Please you have to hide me" Russia said as he tried to go under the table between their chairs "What? Why?" France asked, as Russia hid himself "Big brother, you cannot hide from me" Belarus called, getting closer "Ah" Britain and France said.

"You were saying?" France asked as the two of them kept Russia hidden "Canada, he looks as though he's going to well… explode" Britain said, unsure. "He does, yes" France agreed "Do you think he will?" Britain asked, making sure France could hear him over Germany telling Italy off for shouting "Pasta". "I don't know, perhaps we should ask America" he suggested "Good idea" Britain said, getting up to go over and talk to America, ignoring Russia's protests "Big brother, I know you're there" Belarus said, kneeling down next to France "Russia, you cannot leave early" Germany yelled as Russia ran out "Oh yes I can" he yelled back, as he was chased out by Belarus. "Just move on" Austria said, exasperated

"Hey, America" Britain said, taking the now empty seat next to him "Oh hey, Britain" the other nation said, surprised by his sudden appearance "Have you noticed Canada?" the older nation asked "No, why?" America asked "Look" Britain said, indicating a few seats away "Oh…" America said, shocked noticing how his younger twin brother was trying not to explode "You don't think he'll…" America asked, uncertain "I'm not sure, and neither is France" he replied. "Just keep an eye on him" Britain said as he got up to go back to his seat "Don't worry, as the hero I will keep my eye on him" America said, overly enthusiastic, Britain just shook his head in despair as he walked away

"Italy would you get off of Japan" Germany said, trying to rescue the other member of the axis power trio, who found himself with Italy on his lap, waving a white flag "Thank you" Germany said, as Italy got off Japan's lap and went to his seat. "Now then, the next order of business is the arrangements for this year's Christmas party" Germany read from the paper in front of him "Yes, I know it's only July, but do you really want a repeat of what happened last year?" he asked over the protests "I didn't think so" Germany said, sighing as the arguing began again

The arguing continued for some time, with France, Britain and America forgetting their earlier concerns and joining in "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Canada bellowed, picking up his hockey stick, shocking the room into silence. "Canada…" America said, trying to calm his brother down "No, I will not calm down" Canada said "I will not sit here, as though I am invisible. I am not invisible I AM CANADA" he said, punctuating the last three words, as the other nations watched in shock "All you lot do is argue, and I am sick and tired of it. And all I do is sit in silence and watch as you argue over trivial things like whose turn it is to bring the refreshments. I've had enough, enough of watching Germany try to keep order, enough of Italy waving a white flag, Russia running away from Belarus, America acting superior to everyone else, enough of no one noticing me, and enough of not being heard" Canada ranted.

Canada was stood up now, hands resting on the table as he breathed heavily "And I bet not a single one of you knows what's happened in my country" he said. The other nations just shook their heads, still speechless "I thought not" he practically snarled "A runaway train carrying crude oil blew up near Quebec. Five of my people have been killed and dozens are still missing. I've been dealing with rescue missions, aid, and clear ups for days now, and not one of you has offered any support. Not one" Canada said, in tears as he stormed out.

"Well… anyway. We should get back to order" Germany said, as Canada slammed the door "NO!" the remaining three members of the FACE family bellowed "We are ignoring him, not after that" America said, hitting the table "No, we are not" France and Britain agreed. "Now, you lot" America said, pointing among the other nations "Come up with a way to help him. We…" he said pointing to France and Britain "are going to go and find him" America said, as Britain and France followed him out of the room.

The three of them found the fourth member of their group sat in a corner at the end of the corridor, they sat down around him with France holding his adoptive son, none of them speaking for a few minutes "Why didn't you say anything?" England asked, as America handed his brother a tissue "Thanks" he said, accepting the tissue "I would have, but I can never get a word in edgeways in the meetings" he said, his voice hoarse. "Well, from now on, just sit next to one of us, and give us a tap on the arm when you want to speak, OK?" Britain said. OK, Canada nodded.

The four of them stayed there after that, discussing ways to help Canada deal with the disaster at his place, and promising not to ignore him again


End file.
